


Time

by ReiTachibana1417



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiTachibana1417/pseuds/ReiTachibana1417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time has finally reached CIel, but is Ciel ready to end it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a thing I made a while back. It's not one of my best, but it's something.
> 
> I also have the dub of Sebastian singing happy birthday from the OVA.

Time was up.

It was time for the end. He will very dearly be missed, but for he does not care. But he is....

Worried.

Scared.

Reluctant.

....

Ready. Or so he thought.

 

 

Ciel was just in a quiet room where no one went to in his house. I don't even think he has been in here many times. This was the perfect room for this.

He sighed as he found a place to sit. That couch he had was very comfortable, he could sleep on it if he wanted to.

_if only he could be here longer to enjoy it._

He sat there for a bit, building up the courage to call his name. 

"Sebastian."

Not a moment later Sebastian came in the room.

"You called My Lord?"

Ciel just wanted to be in tears for hearing those two words. _My Lord_. He gulped.

"I... am ready."

He gulped again, and this time, Sebastian noticed it.

"It doesn't look like you're ready. Do you need a bit more time?"

Even hearing Sebastian's voice made his heart drop in pain. He couldn't bare it anymore. Just get it done and over with!

"N-no... i'm just.."

Ciel couldn't build up the strength in his voice to finish. Sebastian was almost going to feel sorry for him.

Almost.

"Nervous?"

Ciel doesn't say anything and slowly closes his eyes and nealt his head back. Sebastian can't hear it but Ciel's breathing is not in sync. Ciel then clenches his fists up.

Of course he knew it.

Of course he couldn't do it.

He wasn't ready.

He was scared.

"I can see the fear in you're face. Your not ready."

It was getting to hot for comfort and Ciel just wanted to run for his life, but he knew if he tried, Sebastian would find him immediately. Ciel nealed his head back up to look at Sebastian.

"What if i'm never ready? What are you going to do?"

Ciel almost screamed that, the anger is getting to him. But the fear is engulfing him.

"Do you want me to tell the truth?"

"..I-I guess!"

"I might as well take it while you're sleeping, then."

Ciel quivers in fear. He thought he was ready, he has been with this demon for 4 years and not once did he think that he was not ready. Then when the time comes, he can't be ready.

"Ah, but it would be worse if you were asleep. But... that's what you want, right? If I remember, you had said 'carve the pain into my soul.' "

"I..."

Ciel starts breathing heavily and it is completely not in sync. This becomes noticeable to Sebastian.

" ** _Oh you poor thing_**...... *sigh* ... I'll give you exactly 24 hours. Then time is up."

"24 hours... so... tomorrow..?"

"Yes."

"Tomorrow is my..."

"Do you have a problem with that? I thought you hated your birthday anyway."

Ciel looks down.

"No.. it's not that. Will it be alone?"

"Of course. I don't think it would be safe if Elizabeth or the servants were there."

As Ciel was about to say something, Elizabeth bursts through the door.

"There you are! I was looking all over for you!"

She runs and hugs him. He doesn't have the will to hug her back. She then lets go.

"Are... you okay? You look frightened."

"It's nothing to worry about."

Ciel turns his attention to Sebastian.

"Sebastian, I want to be alone at that time, but I also want them to know what will be happening to me."

Elizabeth paid no attention to that statement and brightened up.

"Ciel! We are going to have a party tomorrow, okay?"

"That's... fine."

Maybe Ciel had to find the ready in his heart. He felt like he wasn't ready.

He even tricked himself into thinking he wasn't ready.

But that soon changes.

Time has passed by and it has finally came, tomorrow. Ciel pretended as much as he can to be normal about that day. He has always hated his birthday, and with that hate will have a bad ending. But a good one to Sebastian.

The few minutes were left until those 24 hours were up. All Sebastian had to do was do the last part of his birthday, and tell them. Luckily it was just the servants, Elizabeth and Prince Soma with Agni. Ciel still wasn't ready, but he had to suck it up. Sebastian stood around the few people here, and he began his song.

" ~ It's you're birthday my dear ~  
~ Hold it by one more year ~  
~ This special day when you turn ~  
....   
~May you live out your dreams ~ "

Everyone seemed to clap and be in a happy mood. That is, until Ciel said his announcement. Ciel was a bit shaky to say something, but Sebastian gave him that look, which made him decide to say what he wanted to say.

"I... have something I-I want to say. First of all, I am sorry for what I will say, please keep that in mind."

Ciel clears his throat.

"I know that... you servants, Lizzy, and Soma all care for me very much. But I will have to be going away. Forever. I know some of you may have been suspecting it, and yes, your suspicion is correct. Sebastian is not human. He is a demon, and I have created a deal with him, worth my soul. That deal has now ended, and now my soul belongs to him. He gave me exactly 24 hours to conjure up my feelings, and those 24 hours happen to end in a couple of minutes. I just wanted to let you know what is happening to me and tell you the truth for my last moments. Me and Sebastian have lied to all of you since the beginning."

They all start tearing up and Elizabeth tries to run to Ciel and hug him, but Sebastian doesn't let her.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. **_I_** do not want anyone touching Ciel."

"B-but why Ciel?!"

"You're asking why I made a deal with a demon? That's simple. Because I lost all faith in God and had no one to save me."

After Ciel had said all that

He isn't worried.

He isn't scared.

He isn't reluctant.

He is ready.

Ciel takes off his eyepatch, drops it on the floor, and had his eye closed. He slowly opened it to show the pentagram sealed on his eye. He ignores everything else and says in a simple tone.

"Sebastian, I am finally ready. Let us go."

Sebastian smirks and turns around to Ciel. As Ciel and Sebastian were ignoring all the sobs and pleads and walking out the door, Sebastian took off his gloves with his mouth to show his pentagram sealed on his hand. He then too drops the gloves on the floor.

The door closed and all that was left was Ciel's eyepatch and Sebastian's gloves.

No one has seen or heard from Ciel and Sebastian again.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own black butler or it's characters.


End file.
